Roanapur Contracts
by spart1339
Summary: 47 is the best agent that the ICA employs and is going to Roanapur to deal with a number of contracts that have come his way. Eliminating them will take all of his skills and 47 is known for always completing his contracts with efficiency and precision.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just an idea that I might expand upon. Honestly I'm surprised that no one has done a Hitman/Black Lagoon crossover, there is a first for everything. Expect updates to be slow if there are any also any mistakes are mine and I apologize for them. The setting of Black Lagoon has been bumped up to present day. Enjoy the story.**

 **Hitman and Black Lagoon belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

Inside of a high end hotel living room there sat a man, the man had no discernable features except his bald head and the barcode tattooed on the back of his head. The man sat on the couch looking at a laptop screen which sat on the coffee table, a message appeared on the screen telling him to contact the office, closing the tab that he was looking at the man opened another tab showing a black screen asking for a password.

" _Good evening, 47. We have a new contract for you."_ A woman's voice said from the laptop speakers after 47 entered his password. _"The client this time is Langley. They would like you to eliminate one of their operatives, Edith Blackwater. Who went rogue."_ The screen showed a woman in her thirties with blond hair and blue eyes, the photo appeared to be a badge ID.

" _Miss Blackwater has been in Roanapur for the past ten years, she's been undercover with the Church of Violence or the Rip-off Church."_ The screen changed to show images of a church along with Edith wearing nun clothes, her angular pink sunglasses reflecting the sun in the photo. _"The purpose of her undercover assignment was to locate and eliminate a black ops unit codenamed Grey Fox. Two weeks ago, Rosarita Cisneros, a former member of FARC."_

"The Bloodhound," 47 said when a photo showed a woman wearing a maid's uniform and glasses appeared.

" _Correct, do you know her?"_

"By reputation,"47 said. He heard her name when he was working an assignment in Columbia, the man he killed was worried that the Bloodhound had come for him due to him being a former commander of FARC and feared that the Bloodhound had come to kill him.

" _Hmm, Rosarita tracked the unit to Roanapur with the intent to kill them all. However, the CIA got word of this via monitoring her movements and sent a black ops team to kill both her and the Grey Fox unit. Langley contacted Edith instructing her to assist the team in eliminating Grey Fox and Rosarita. Instead of helping, she sold the team out by giving the information to Hotel Moscow and the Triad."_

The screen showed footage of Edith selling the information to the heads of Hotel Moscow and the Triad for money.

" _Using the information provided by Edith, both Hotel Moscow and the Triad came to an agreement with the black ops team that they would leave Roanapur instead of killing them. The team agreed and Edith escorted them to the boat that would take them back to the states, however Edith betrayed them by shooting the team members in the back."_

Another footage showed Edith shooting the team of six in the back and dragging their bodies onboard the boat.

" _As it turns out the team leader survived and was able to record the conversation between him and Edith. Take a listen."_

Said conversation began to play, the sounds of a man grunting in pain could be heard. _**"I always knew you were a bitch Edith but shooting someone in the back. I guess Roanapur changed you, Edith."**_

" _ **No, it just opened my eyes."**_ Edith's voice could be heard.

" _ **What about Langley? You know they won't let this go."**_

" _ **Langley? They can't do anything here and they know it. They're too busy dealing with Afghanistan and its rats. Besides with Grey Fox gone Langley no longer has any interests in Roanapur. I'm safe here, besides I'm making more money here than I ever did with Langley and what have they ever done for me?"**_ Edith's voice sounded clear and void of emotion. _**"This is my resignation,"**_ the sound of gunshot could be heard.

" _Edith placed explosive charges on the boat and once the timer reached zero. The boat and all evidence sank to the bottom of the ocean, however the device the recording was on sent the file to Langley just before the boat sank due to a failsafe. Langley wants to save face with the public and wants this done quietly."_

"So they contact us, rather than send another team." 47 said looking over the files that his handler Diana sent.

" _Correct, Edith is right. They cannot send another team as Edith has gone rogue and may compromise further operations in the region. Langley has agreed to hand over all files on the ICA and you, as well as a fee of $800,000 for the elimination of Edith Blackwater."_ Diana said, _"another thing 47. Langley will pay an additional $250,000 for the elimination of Sister Yolanda, the head of the Church of Violence."_

The photo of an elder woman appeared on the screen, a black eyepatch covered her right eye, _"don't let her age fool you, 47. She is quite spry for her age. Intel seems to suggest that she is an avid tea drinker and prefers to leave the gun fighting to Edith and Rico, the third target. Rico is the heavy hitter of the Church, preferring to use an M60."_ Another photo appeared, this time showing a man wearing priest robes. His short hair fell above his eyebrows.

" _Both Yolanda and Rico are Edith's contact and informants. It seems that Langley wants any trace of Edith's operation wiped clean, Yolanda and Rico are optional targets should you choose to eliminate them. we've set up a weapons buy for you at the Church, that's your way in 47. Good luck,"_ Diana said ending the briefing of his targets.

47 reviewed the information on his targets, Edith and Rico seemed to be the biggest threat as both are proficient with firearms. Yolanda would be the easiest to kill, but 47 wouldn't underestimate her or his other targets he never did. 47 is confident in his skills, he wouldn't have made it far in the life of a hitman if his skills were lacking. 47 worked for the ICA or the International Contract Agency, a covert agency that deals with assassinations and 47 is the best hitman that the ICA employs. After reading up on everything that the ICA had on Roanapur and the Church of Violence, 47 decided to get some sleep for he would head to Roanapur in the morning.

* * *

 **Roanapur – Church of Violence**

Rokuro Okajima or better known as Rock to his friends and the entirety of Roanapur walked beside Revy who had a cigarette in the corner of her mouth and a scowl on her face. "Fucking bitch, Eda. Charging us double for ammo." She said speaking of her "friend" Eda of the Rip-off Church. Rock wasn't sure of the relationship between the two women, half the time he was sure the Revy and Eda would come to blows and the other half the two would talk about guns, men, booze, and him.

Eda always asked if he was together with Revy and would make suggestions that he could take her for a ride to experience a real woman and not a "trigger happy bitch, who would take any cock as long as they have booze," Eda's words not his. Honestly, he found both women attractive especially Revy, then again her usual wardrobe consists of a black tank top with short cut shorts that were cut so short that they doubled as underwear. Smiling to himself he imagined Revy in a simple life raising kids and doing motherly things with them, then again Revy would train her kids to use firearms the moment they could hold a gun and teach them curse words the moment they could speak.

"Hey Rock! Are you even paying attention to me?!" Revy shouted drawing Rock out of his musing.

"Yeah, yeah." Rock said which only served to further anger Revy who just scowled in response but didn't say anything else, _'come to think of it. Revy would make a terrible mother, always drinking and smoking, probably would leave the baby at an orphanage.'_ Rock thought to himself as they passed a man walking up the road to the Church of Violence, Rock always made sure to pay attention to everyone he passed by on the streets, failure to do so usually ended up in being mugged or killed.

The man wore a tan short sleeve shirt, black cargo pants with boots, and a black military style cap that hid his features, he also carried a small duffle bag in his right hand. The man looked like a military contractor or a bounty hunter, _'probably going to the Church to get weapons,'_ Rock thought to himself looking at the retreating figure of the man as he walked to the church. _'Is that a barcode?'_

"Rock, what the hell are you looking at?" Revy asked looking annoyed.

"Hmm, the guy." Rock gestured to the guy knocking the church doors, "something about him seems off." He said to Revy who stopped and looked at the guy.

"It's just a bounty hunter or merc looking buy weapons." Revy said disinterested before resuming the walk to the car, "come on. Dutch needs this ammo for the next job."

Rock shifted the weight of the duffel bag that carried boxes of different ammo types for the various guns aboard the Black Lagoon before following Revy, he still couldn't shake the feeling about the man but decided to file it away for later.

47 knocked on the church doors waiting for someone to answer, his thoughts back to the two that he passed on the way to the Church of Violence. _'Revy, Two Hands.'_ 47 thought to himself thinking back to the woman. Like the Bloodhound 47 knew of Two Hands by reputation and from the files provided by ICA knew that she is a master when it comes to her two signature pistols and that she loved violence. ICA thought about recruiting her but considering that the ICA primarily deals in covert assassinations whereas Revy, Two Hands likes to announce her presence.

The sound of doors opening drew 47's attention back to the present, greeting him is his target Edith Blackwater. "What do you want?" Edith asked annoyed, her angular pink glasses hiding her eyes and reflecting the light from the sun.

"Bishop, I'm here to pick up a package that I ordered." 47 told her using the alias that Diana gave him.

"Some of the weapons you ordered were hard to come by. The price has gone up," Edith said calmly chewing on a piece of gum.

"How much?"

"Forty grand," Edith said with her best poker face, making a bubble with her gum before it popped and went back to chewing.

"Very well, show me." 47 said in calm tone that seemed to piss off Edith based on her scowl and the way she clenched her teeth.

"Where's the money?" she asked crossing her arms with an annoyed tone. 47 gestured to the duffel bag that he carried, "money first. Then the guns." Edith stated.

"Guns first, then the money." 47 retorted still calm furthering angering Edith.

"Listen asshole, we have the guns and unless I see the money. You won't see them," Edith said getting directly in 47's face.

"Now, what's going on here?" An older woman's voice entered the conversation. 47 looked over Edith's shoulder and saw Yolanda with a smile on her face giving the older woman a gentle appearance.

"Baldy here won't hand over the cash for the weapons we procured for him." Edith told Yolanda who just continued to smile and direct her gaze to 47.

"Young man, you understand that this is a place of business." Yolanda told him, "payment must be made…"

"When I see the weapons for myself," 47 said cutting the older woman off which caused her to furrow her brow at him in annoyance. "I've dealt with arms dealers who would renege on the agreed upon deal and try to kill me," 47 said the last part looking at Edith.

"Edith are you trying to extort our customers again?" Yolanda asked which caused the younger woman to sweat a little and stutter a little, "this would explain Rebecca's attitude." The older said in a low voice that 47 almost didn't hear, "do you have the money?" Yolanda asked.

47 unzipped the duffel bag and showed the contents to both woman, the bag contained $100,000 in unmarked bills. "Very well, Edith show him the weapons. This is a reputable business and we always value our customers," Yolanda said before turning around and disappearing further into the church.

"Fucking old bitch," 47 heard Edith say under her breath. "Fine, follow me." Edith said turning around walking down the aisle with 47 following close behind.

"Is there a restroom?" 47 asked once Edith stopped in front of a door. Edith looked at him once again with an annoyed look.

"Are you serious?" Edith asked annoyed. 47 didn't bother to respond instead looking directly at her, "around the corner, third door on the left." Edith said giving him directions, not saying a word 47 went to the restroom leaving Edith to wait.

* * *

Eda was beyond annoyed she wanted to kill the bald fucker and take the money but Yolanda was right, the Church of Violence had a reputation to uphold and if word got out that they were killing customers then it would hurt their business. True they had to kill customers before but those were idiots who tried to take the weapons by force and were quickly dealt with.

It had been two weeks since she betrayed Langley and she didn't regret it but that didn't mean she enjoyed it. Honestly she was thinking of leaving Langley for a while now and saw the arrival of the black ops team as the opportunity she needed. She knew that Langley had to have satellite footage of her killing the team and disposing of the bodies and she knew that they would strike back at her, if they did then she would sell the info that she gathered on all CIA operations in the region to Hotel Moscow and the Triad who in turn would make sure that the info got into the hands of the right people.

She would worry about the CIA later when the time came, she sighed crossing her arms as she waited for Bishop to return and she didn't have to wait long as he came around the corner and approached her. Pushing herself off the wall she entered the room first with Bishop following, the room sported two couches and a coffee table in the middle with a desk set against the far wall, the stained window covered the right wall bathing the room in a different array of colors. Eda walked over to the desk which sat a large case, grabbing the case she set it down on the coffee table and opened it showing the contents to Bishop.

"Two SIG Sauer P227 Tactical .45 pistols with an extended 18 round magazine, the barrels have been fitted with a suppressor as specified in the order." Edith said sounding like a salesman. 47 walked passed her and set the duffel bag on the desk withdrawing the agreed upon sum and setting it on the desk before walking back to the case to inspect the weapons. Eda left Bishop to his inspections while she counted the money, "pleasure doing business with you." Eda said setting the money down and turned around to face Bishop only to come face to face with the barrel of a SIG P227, she didn't have time to reach for her gun or dodge as Bishop quickly pulled the trigger ending her life.

* * *

47 lowered the gun, he made sure to load the gun the moment Edith spoke which covered the sound of the pistol slide being closed and the hammer cocked. Taking out his secure phone, 47 took a picture of Edith for proof of death to his clients. _'Now to eliminate Yolanda and Rico,'_ 47 thought as he holstered the gun behind his back and left the room making sure to lock it and set out to find Rico.

* * *

Rico was tired from overseeing the transfer and storage of the products that the Church housed before shipping them off to their next destination. The Church of Violence didn't only trade in weapons but also smuggled goods such as drugs, money, and other goods that the Church houses before sending them off and at the head of this operation is Sister Yolanda. Rico didn't know Yolanda that well even though she recruited him into the Church and taught him a bit of the knowledge needed to run the smaller operations that make up the Church of Violence.

Once the last of the products were stored Rico dismissed the other workers for the day and set out to find Eda. "Excuse me, Rico." Turning around Rico came face to face with a bald man wearing priest robes like him, figuring him to be a new recruit into the organization Rico put on a smile.

"Yes,"

"Sister Eda is asking for your help in disposing of a client." The newcomer said getting the attention of Rico, usually Eda only ever needed his help in getting rid of a dead body.

"Very well," Rico said with a sigh gesturing for the man to lead the way. "I haven't seen you before, are you new?" Rico asked the man once they entered the Church.

"Yes, Sister Yolanda brought me into the fold yesterday. Today is my first day," the man said turning the corner.

"Did Eda kill one of our clients?" Rico asked curious.

"Yes, she said that Bishop tried to take the weapons with force and she killed him."

"The one who requested the SIG P227's?" Rico asked.

"Correct," the man said stopping in front of the room that Eda and Sister Yolanda use for meeting and transactions. Opening the door Rico entered the room first.

"Eda, what did Sister Yolanda say about killing our customers. Sawyer is off for the weekend and we have to store the body in…" Rico stopped talking when he saw the body of Eda, before he could react he felt a wire go around his neck and being lifted off the ground. Rico's hands instantly went to his neck to try and relieve the pressure cutting of his airflow but to no avail as the pressure increased, Rico tried reaching for his weapon to at least warn Yolanda but he couldn't as his necked snapped killing him.

* * *

47 lowered the body of Rico to the floor and put the garrote that he always carried on his person away, repeating the process of photographing Rico as proof of death. 47 once again left the room and went to find Yolanda in her office which is located at the back of the church, 47 made sure to not be seen by anyone who could be walking the halls as he made his way to Yolanda's office. Soon he arrived at Yolanda's office, drawing his pistol he slowly opened the door and saw the elder woman sitting at her desk drinking tea.

"I have not seen you before," Yolanda said before recognition hit her. immediately she zeroed in on the gun in 47's hand, "I take it that Eda and Rico are dead?" she asked but received no response from 47. "I cannot let you live then," she said drawing her custom gold plated Desert Eagle and aimed at 47 but something felt off to Yolanda as her grip on the gun weakened and fell from her grasp. The gun hitting the floor just as Yolanda began coughing up blood and collapsed on her desk, "how?" she asked before coughing up more blood and finally passed away.

47 didn't say anything as he walked to Yolanda's desk and pushed away the tea cup with his free hand and once again repeated what he did with Edith and Rico, after taking her photo he left her office and went to retrieve his things. After changing back into his clothes he went back to the room with Eda and Rico, retrieving the duffel bag and the weapons case he went to the security room and made sure to wipe the memory and take any shell casings with him.

Once that was taken care of 47 left the Church of Violence and headed to the port to leave Roanapur via a boat, along the way he uploaded the proof of death photos to Diana. Soon his phone chimed just as he reached the boat, after boarding he checked his phone and found a message from Diana.

' **Client is pleased. Payment has been made, excellent work 47.'**

With that 47 left Roanpur behind.

* * *

The following day personal of the Church of Violence found the bodies of Eda, Rico, and Yolanda and soon word spread throughout the city of Roanapur of Yolanda's death. Gangs began pointing fingers at Hotel Moscow and the Triad claiming that those two organizations are the only ones that have hitmen on their payroll. Only through a show of force from Hotel Moscow and the Triad did things quiet down but everyone knew that things had just changed in the city.

Balalaika stood in Yolanda's office looking at the desk that still had her blood on it staining the oak, the bodies had already been taken to Sawyer who was called back to dispose of the bodies.

"Capitan," a man with a heavy Russian accent said behind Balalaika who didn't turn around.

"Report, Sergeant."

"The men have scoured the Church and found nothing. No shell casings or anything to help identify the perpetrator." Boris said

"What you'd expect? A card with the name of whoever did and where to find them." a newcomer said which caught the attention of Balalaika who turned around to see Chang, the head of the Thailand branch of the Triad enter the office.

"What are you doing here?" she asked despite already knowing the answer.

"You already know that, Fryface." Chang said crossing his arms and smiling slightly has Balalaika had a scowl on her face from the nickname that the gangs called her. "Yolanda and her associates are dead, obviously this is the work of a professional and not an amateur." He said leaning against the door frame the light from the stain glass window reflected in his sunglass which he never took off.

Balalaika nodded at Boris who left the room leaving the two alone. "Think the CIA sent one of their own?" Chang asked.

"Unlikely, they wouldn't risk another team knowing full well that we could kill them as soon as they set foot in this city." Balalaika said crossing her arms, Chang knew of her anger towards the CIA that goes back to when she served in the Soviet Army in Afghanistan fighting the locals and lost thanks to weapons supplied by the CIA. "This is going to affect our business, babe."

Chang furrowed his brows in response to the nickname Balalaika called him, "yeah. Different gunrunners are going to attempt to fill the void left behind by Yolanda. Different stocks, different prices." Chang said pulling out a cigarette case and opened it, grabbing one of the cigarettes before offering the case to Balalaika who refused.

"Sorry for the interruption, Capitan." Boris said entering the room once again, "Rock is here and says that he has information on who did this."

Both Chang and Balalaika looked surprised, Balalaika told Boris to bring Rock to them while Chang tried to find his lighter but before he could find it Balalaika produced a light for him. "Rock is full of surprises, isn't he?" she said after Chang pulled back inhaling the smoke.

"He's nothing if not resourceful. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he ends up leading his own organization." Chang said honestly, the former Japanese businessman had a way with words and a gift for getting people to see things his way, not to mention the manipulation of others through words and not at gunpoint. In fact, he might be the most dangerous person in Roanapur. Chang turned to face the door just in time as Rock entered the room wearing his usual attire which never seemed to change.

"Balalaika, Chang." Rock said greeting them both.

"Such formality, Rock." Balalaika said causing him to look down at the floor.

"Boris said you have information on who did this," Chang said getting to the reason why Rock is standing in front of them.

"Right, when Revy and I were leaving the Church. I spotted a bald man walking to the Church, I got a weird feeling about which in town is saying something." Rock said, "the man looked to be a mercenary or a bounty hunter, I didn't get a good look at his face but I noticed that he had a tattoo of a barcode on the back of his head."

"Anything else?" Balalaika asked interested as is Chang.

"That all I can remember," Rock said taking a breather.

"How is Revy?" Chang asked causing Rock to look down once again.

"At the Yellow Flag drinking up a storm and yelling about how much a bitch Eda and Yolanda were." Rock said concerned for his friend, when news of Eda's death reached her she instantly went to the Yellow Flag and ordered the strongest drink that had. That was two hours ago.

"She'll be alright in a week," Chang said taking another puff of his cigarette. "Thanks Rock, for the info. Now go be with Revy before she destroys the Yellow Flag in another drunken fit." Chang said dismissing Rock who nodded and left. "A bald killer with a barcode tattoo, sound familiar?" he asked Balalaika facing her.

"I always thought he was a myth," she said gripping her arm in frustration.

"All myths have at least some truth to them." Chang said finishing his cigarette and placing the bud inside the cigarette case. "I'll ask around and see what I can find. I expect it won't be much." He said walking towards the door, "see you around. Fryface." Chang said to Balalaika over his shoulder before leaving the room.

Balalaika left soon after Chang did meeting Boris outside the Church. Turning around she faced the Church of Violence one last time, chances are whoever takes over the weapons trade will most likely set up shop elsewhere and the Church will fall into ruin. She felt Boris place her coat on her shoulders, turning around she walked to the black SUV with Boris at her side who opened the door for her. Entering the SUV and taking her seat she waited for Boris to enter before ordering the driver to take her back to Hotel Moscow.

"Boris, contact Benny of the Black Lagoon and ask him to gather any information on 47." Balalaika ordered her second in command as she retrieved a cigar and lit it, inhaling the smoke. "Contact our friends in the Kremlin and have them do the same." She said looking out the window to see the city lights go by, "we'll see how good you are, 47."


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

47 sat in the back of a private plane on his way back to his safe house in Europe to rest and consider his next contract when his phone rang, looking at the caller ID he saw it displayed as **Blocked Caller**. Answering the call 47 is met with the voice of Diana.

" _47, we have a problem."_ Diana said getting straight to the point.

"What's the problem?" 47 asked wondering what the issue is.

" _It would appear that our elimination our Edith and the head the Church of Violence has caused some ripples in Roanapur."_ Diana said getting 47 to remember the contract he did a few weeks ago in Roanapur. _"Hotel Moscow and the Triad have been asking about us, more specifically you."_ This intrigued 47 as he never had two major crime syndicates ask about him or the ICA.

" _Our contacts in the Kremlin and the Chinese Triad informed us that Balalaika and Chang have been inquiring about us. Balalaika even went the extra step and hired Benny of the Black Lagoon to find any information on us. Check your laptop, 47."_ Diana told 47 who opened up his laptop and logged in to the ICA to see a photo of a Benny, his blonde hair pulled back into a low ponytail and he wore an easygoing smile, his glasses pushed up and he wore shirt with a floral pattern. Also in the photo is a young woman hanging onto Benny's arm and smiling but 47 paid no mind to her choosing instead to focus on the Benny make sure to remember every detail about the man's face.

" _Benny is a University of Florida dropout where he studied computer engineering before he got into trouble with the FBI and the Mafia. He would have ended up dead if not for the intervention of Revy Two Hands and Dutch who offered him a job with Black Lagoon."_ The computer changed to show a student ID of Benny and recording of Benny being saved by Revy from being executed by the Mafia. _"He now works for Black Lagoon as a mechanic, computer technician, and as a researcher. He also does freelance work for any of the crime syndicates in Roanapur."_

"Now he's looking for any information about the ICA and me," 47 surmised.

" _Correct at the behest of Balalaika,"_ Diana told 47. _"The Board is concerned about Benny; he's already come close to finding us but we have better technicians who traced him back to Roanapur. This is in –house 47, the board wants Benny taken care of."_ Diana told 47 who immediately brought up a map of Roanapur to find where the Black Lagoon is located.

" _On a side note we have a contract for you that is also in Roanapur and happens to also work for Black Lagoon. Rokuro Okajima or better known as Rock to his friends and his associates."_ The computer displayed a man that 47 recognized from outside the Church of Violence walking next to Revy Two Hands. _"The client is a former friend of Yukio Washimine who blames Rock for the death of her friend three months ago."_ Footage came up showing a young girl taking a sword off of a body and stabbing herself in the throat killing herself, Rock can be seen standing over her body before attending to Revy who appeared to be wounded. A new piece of footage appeared showing Rock talking to Balalaika asking her to kill all of the Washimine group so Yukio would leave the Yakuza behind.

" _The client is willing to pay $500,000 for the elimination of Rock."_ Diana told 47 who is already planning out how to take out both his targets. _"After you deal with Benny and Rock, might I suggest getting a room in Roanapur. Something tells me we're going to be quite busy in the city of thieves and murders."_ Diana said ending the call. 47 told the pilot to head to Thailand, reading over the files that Diana forwarded on his two targets 47 planned his next move.

* * *

Benny sat in the back of Black Lagoon's "company car" while Dutch drove to Hotel Moscow so he can brief Balalaika and Chang on what he found out about the notorious killer known as 47 and who employs him. Benny was honestly surprised that Balalaika came to him asking him to dig whatever he can about 47 and present his findings to her and Chan, it's not the first time he's done work for Hotel Moscow or the Triads namely just finding info on their competition. But it is the first time they asked him to find out what he can about the infamous killer.

"So what did Balalaika ask you to do again?" Revy asked in the passenger seat smoking a cigarette with her leg propped on the dashboard.

"She wanted me to find anything about 47," Benny told her looking at the passing buildings.

"Fuck kind of name is that?" Revy asked.

"I'll tell you and Balalaika inside." Benny said simply in a nervous tone that drew the attention of everyone in the car before they could ask what's got Benny nervous they arrived at Hotel Moscow. Exiting the car Benny and the others entered the hotel and are escorted to a meeting room where Balalaika and her number two Boris along with Chang and Shenhua, the hired killer on Chang's payroll.

"Benny, I trust you have something for us." Balalaika asked getting Benny to nod his head before going to the front of the room where a projector and a laptop sat ready to be used. Balalaika and the others took their seats while Benny produced a flash drive from his pants pocket and inserted it into the computer.

"From what I've been able to gather 47 works for an organization called the International Contract Agency or the ICA for short." Benny told them as the projector came to life displaying a blurred black and white image of a bald man wearing a suit.

"Who controls the ICA? The Americans?" Balalaika asked wanting to know who holds the reins of this ICA.

"They don't belong to any nation; they don't have any creed. They employ hitmen and carry out covert assassinations around the globe." Benny told them getting Balalaika to frown somewhat as she didn't know how large this ICA actually is.

"The ICA does business with everyone and I mean _everyone._ " Everyone in the room knew what Benny meant by everyone.

"So, they employ hitmen. What's the difference between them and me and bitch?" Shenhua asked gesturing with her head as she said 'bitch' to Revy who immediately rose out of her chair.

"Fuck did you just say Chinese whore!" Revy shouted as Shenhua turned in her chair to face Revy ready to retort when Chang intervened knowing that a fight will break out if he didn't stop the both of them. After Shenhua and Revy calmed down Chang resumed listening to Benny explanation.

"The difference is the ICA doesn't announce their presence by going in and shooting the place up just to kill one person." Benny said getting both Shenhua and Revy to say they can be quiet too. "The ICA have their fingers in everything. it was hard enough trying to get this information I had to ask a friend in the FBI and they only had the blurry image of 47." Benny said once again in the nervous tone that Revy and the others heard in the car.

"Are you worried that the ICA will come for you?" Balalaika asked.

"Yeah, they don't answer to anyone." Benny told them.

"Don't worry Benny. If the ICA send any of the dogs I'll kill them and show them a true killer." Revy assured Benny and boasted at the same time getting Shenhua to roll her eyes and scoff.

* * *

47 made sure that Benny and the others left before entering the office of the Black Lagoon via the docks as 47 made sure to scout the place and knew that the security system that Benny installed had trouble monitoring the docks behind the office and that became his way in. Entering the office 47 noticed a small stockpile of weapons and explosives in one of the rooms, 47 checked the out the various rooms before he found Benny's room as it is the only one with computers set up and has various computer parts scattered around the room.

47 noticed a chair set up in front of the computer and already has a plan forming in his mind as he went back to the room that has weapons and explosives. Grabbing a claymore mine 47 went back to Benny's room and began rigging up a trap. Once 47 finished rigging his trap he contacted Diana and told her of his trap.

* * *

After Benny finished telling Balalaika and Chang everything he found out about 47 and the ICA which isn't much, they dismissed him and told him that they will contact him at a later date so he and the others exited the hotel and got back into their "company car" and went back to the office.

"Man, the ICA really has you scared huh, Benny?" Revy said getting Rock to look at her before focusing on the road knowing that's just how she is.

"The ICA don't care about boundaries. As long as they get paid they will carry out their contract." Benny told Revy getting her to look back at him before turning back to the window. The rest of the drive went by quietly and soon the group arrived back at the Black Lagoon office, exiting the car Benny went to his room while Dutch and Rock went to get the weapons they ordered from the new arm dealers who set up shop a couple of weeks after the death of Yolanda and Church of Violence. Revy decided to stay behind and "protect" Benny from the ICA while Dutch and Rock are out of the office.

Benny enters his room and takes a seat in front of the computer powering it up after he sat down. Once the monitor came to life Benny went back to work on doing research for the job that Dutch has lined up before he got the call from Balalaika to dig up what he can about 47. Halfway through his research his monitor screen went blank and a female voice spoke.

" _Benny, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."_

Benny is surprised as his computer is protected and he always covers his tracks online. "Who are you?" he asked the obvious question on his mind as he started his tracing program to find out who hacked his computer.

" _Don't bother tracing this call. I won't take up too much of your time."_ The voice said, _"as for who I am. Well you should know, you've been searching for us and 47."_

Benny now started to worry what this meant for him now that the ICA found him.

" _You did an excellent job of covering your tracks but we have better computer technicians. You must be wondering why we're contacting you."_ The voice said, _"normally we would offer you a job. But we know how loyal you are to Dutch and the Black Lagoon for saving your life years ago."_

" _We just wanted to congratulate you for doing what few have. You managed to cause us worry. Good Luck Benny."_ The voice said before the screen changed to what he is researching before the ICA hacked his computer. Benny knew what the woman meant at the end of her message, the ICA now has a contract on him. Rising out of his chair to tell Revy to call Dutch and Rock back when he heard the sound of a click before his chair exploded killing him.

* * *

Revy was relaxing on her bed cleaning her guns when she heard an explosion coming from the sound of Benny's room. Quickly grabbing a spare that she kept for emergencies Revy ran out of her room and to Benny's room. Kicking open the room door Revy aimed around the room trying to find the source of the explosion, that's when she saw Benny on the ground. Rushing to Benny she saw that his back is blown inward, rolling Benny over Revy checked his pulse and found nothing. Revy held his body in her arms as she pulled out her phone and called Dutch to give him the news, _'first Eda now Benny. I'm going to kill the fucker that did this.'_ Revy swore to herself.

* * *

47 watched from outside the office of the Black Lagoon blending in with the crowd of onlookers as they watched a body being carried out of the office in a body bag and loaded into the back of an ambulance. The crowd is held back by the police while Balalaika and her men went inside the building and came out with the rest of the Black Lagoon, Chang arrived soon after and went to the group. 47 observed the group making sure to take note of Rock as he attempted to comfort Revy only for Revy to push him aside and walk to the car that is parked in front of the office before getting in and driving off. Rock attempted to go after Revy but is held back by Dutch who just shook his head and went to the ambulance.

47 could have eliminated Rock in front of the office but chose not to as Balalaika's men and the police will be on him making his escape harder. Besides 47 didn't like to rush as rushing only makes mistakes that can hinder him in the long run, he likes to plan and take things slow that way if he does make a mistake he can correct in time. So 47 left the crowd disappearing into the city of Roanapur.

* * *

Balalaika watched as the ambulance take off with the body of Benny with Rock and Dutch riding along. She never got used to losing friends and comrades, that's why when the twins Hansel and Gretel killed her men she hunted them down and made sure that they suffered more than her men did. She recalled the day she watched the boy Hansel die from blood lose in front of her. Clenching her arm in frustration she turned to the office of the Black Lagoon and waited for her men to finish examining the scene of the explosion as the police did their job of not interfering and holding the crowd back.

Finally, her men exited the office and walked to her. "Ma'am we found the source of the explosion." Her EOD technician said holding pieces of metal, "the chair was rigged with a claymore hidden in the back of the chair. The moment Benny got out of his chair the tripwire was pulled detonating the device killing him." The technician told Balalaika who dismissed him her mind wondering back to what Benny told her and Chang, _"They don't belong to nation."_ Does that mean the ICA isn't afraid of them or their influence then again from what Benny told them the ICA have connections.

Balalaika had to wonder if she got Benny killed by asking him to investigate the ICA and 47. The more she thought about the more she's convinced that she did indeed get Benny killed, his death his on her and the very least she could do his make sure his killer suffers. Taking a breath, she signaled her men to follow her as she entered the back of the SUV with Boris.

* * *

Rock walked through the streets of Roanapur in a haze. It's been five days since Benny's death and he isn't handling the event quite well, he started drinking and smoking more. Dutch had canceled the job they had lined up and now visited the Yellow Flag with Revy manly to keep an eye on her and to drink the pain of losing his friend away. Revy took the death of Benny the worst, even worse than she did after Eda and Yolanda's death. She drank a lot more and for the past five nights she would come back to the office with fresh cuts and bruises. Rock worried about her but she would brush him off and head straight to her room.

Balalaika in response assigned some of her men to guard them but Dutch and Revy convinced her not too much to Balalaika's displeasure. Rock walked to his usual barber to get a shave as he let himself go since Benny's death, sitting in the chair Rock leaned back in the chair and thought about Benny while the barber applied shaving cream. Thinking back to the various time he hung out with the blonde hacker Rock cherished those moments, he thought back to the advice Benny had given him about Roanapur and how the city operates. Rock is shaken out of his memories when the barber wipes his face of any excess shaving cream, paying the man Rock decides to head back to the office to get some sleep as the sun is already setting.

"No, leave me alone!"

Rock hears a young girls voice coming from an alleyway and immediately runs into the alley. Rock knows for a fact that child traffickers are not welcome in Roanapur and that any traffickers caught are killed by Hotel Moscow or the Triad. Rushing past a homeless man covered in rags and wrapped in a blanket trying to fight the cold, Rock turned the corner of the alley and found no one, no girl or any traffickers. Confused until Rock feels the barrel of a gun pressed against the base of his head, cursing his own stupidity for running into a situation without thinking then again it is in his nature to offer a help to other who need it. Like Yukio when he asked Balalaika to completely eliminate the Washimine group but that backfired completely when she killed herself after Revy killed Ginji. Rock closed his eyes quickly as he knew that eventually Roanapur would claim his life but before he joined the dead the sound of gunshot rang throughout the alley.

"Rock, get the fuck out of the way!" Rock quickly dropped to the gorund and saw Revy ran at the person who held a gun to his head and is surprised to see the homeless man fighting Revy.

"You're the fucker that killed Benny?! I'm going to kill you slow!" Revy shouted at the man as ran into his lower body trying to throw him off balance but the man only moved a bit before bringing his knee up and kneed Revy in the stomach before bringing his elbow down on her back hitting her in the spine causing Revy to stumble. Taking advantage of Revy's stumble the man grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her away from him, hitting the ground hard didn't deter Revy as she got back up aiming her guns at the man but the man brought his own up quicker and fired hitting Revy in the shoulder throwing her aim off and causing her to drop one of her guns.

This only served to piss Revy off as she once again charged at the man not giving time to shoot again. Revy swung her uninjured arm at the man she attempted to pistol whip the man but the man grabbed her arm and twisted it, using his other arm the man applied pressure to Revy's hand causing her to fire her gun three time before knocking it out of her hands and put her into a shoulder lock. The man then used his elbow to break her arm causing Revy intense pain but she didn't scream. Two more gunshots rang out in the alley getting the man to release Revy from his hold and fire his own weapon before taking off further into the alley.

Revy turned to see Dutch emerging from cover holding his revolver, "Dutch get the fucker!" She shouted at him as she went to retrieve her guns that the man knocked out her hands.

"Revy, ignore him and help me!" Dutch yelled back getting Revy to turn to face him and see him kneeling over the prone form of Rock with his hands on his chest. Worried Revy immediately ran over to Dutch and saw three gunshot wounds recalling the fight when the man forced her to shoot three times in a random direction. Cursing to herself she kneeled down next to Rock and pressed her good hand against one of the bleeding wounds attempting to stop the bleeding. Soon Balalaika and her men showed up, seeing Dutch and Revy standing over the prone form of Rock gesturing to her men to secure the area while she and Boris ran to them.

"What happened?" Balalaika asked looking at them for an explanation.

"I saw Rock running into the alley. I followed him and saw a homeless dude pointing a gun at him." Revy explained to them, "I shot him in shoulder and we fought. Fucker broke my arm and took off further into the alley when Dutch showed up." She told them trying not to think about her arm.

Balalaika instructed Boris to secure the area and to find the hitman before she called for an ambulance. Soon an ambulance arrived and Rock is taken away to the nearest hospital with Dutch and Revy sitting in the back while Balalaika and Boris followed them.

* * *

While Rock is being transported to the hospital, various teams of Balalaika's men are searching the alley for any signs of the hitman. Balalaika gave them orders to bring the hitman back to her alive if possible, if not then they are to shoot to kill and bring the body to her. A team of five is currently searching an alley for any signs of the hitman after they found a blood trail. The five-man team slowly searched the alley making sure to check everything they could.

One of the men lagged behind the group when he heard a sound coming from a dumpster, slowly approaching the dumpster the man saw a coin sitting on top of the dumpster. Suddenly a wire went around his neck and tightened, the man let go of his rifle which didn't fall to the ground and make a noise thanks to the rifle strap on his shoulder. Trying to loosen the tension as best he could so he could alert his team but his necked snapped killing him.

47 lowered the body onto the ground carefully not making a sound before he moved behind the team that is searching for him. Making sure to stay low 47 came up behind another soldier and kicked the back of his knee and placed his hand over his mouth before breaking his neck and placed the body quietly on the ground. With only three soldiers left 47 drew his signature 1911 custom Silverballers and shot two soldiers in the back of the head and shot the last one in the head when he turned around.

" _All teams check in."_

A Russian accent said as the radio came to life as the other teams checked in saying that they haven't found anything yet.

" _Team six?"_

47 grabbed the radio and spoke, "the target is gone." 47 said in perfect Russian.

" _Alright, all teams rendezvous at Mercy's hospital. Capitan Balalaika wants a perimeter set up around the hospital while Rock is in surgery."_ The person on the other end of the radio said unintentionally telling 47 his target's location now he just needed a way into the hospital.

* * *

At the hospital Hotel Moscow soldiers patrolled the outside of the hospital making sure to check everyone entering and making sure to keep an eye on the surrounding buildings when gunfire erupted from one of the building's upper floors. Taking cover, the soldiers returned fire as the crowd dispersed soon the gunfire stopped, slowly the soldiers came out cover as Balalaika and Dutch came out of the hospital with their guns raised.

"Report," Balalaika asked her men.

"Gunfire from the upper floor of the building across the street." One of her men told her.

"Advance on the building." Balalaika instructed her men who followed her order and slowly advanced on the building, some of the men have their weapons trained on the window where the gunfire came from.

* * *

In the operating theatre surgeons operated on Rock trying to extract the bullets when they heard the sounds of gunfire, not one of the surgeons or nurses even flinched at the sound instead they focused on the operation even the doors to the operating theatre opened. Looking up they saw another surgeon.

"Capitan Balalaika has been shot. They are moving her to operating room three." The surgeon told them getting the surgeons to look at each other. "Go, I'll finish up here." The surgeons agreed knowing that if Balalaika dies then her second in command Boris will have them killed, leaving the operation to the newcomer with instructions.

As the other surgeons and nurses left the newcomer approached the operating table and produced a syringe from his scrubs and inserted the needle into the morphine bag. After emptying the syringe Rock began convulsing before becoming still and the heart monitor soon emanated a monotone beep and the screen showed a flat line signaling his death.

47 turned off the heart monitor and pulled out his phone and took of photo of Rock for proof of death before leaving the operating room and went back to the room that held his Hotel Moscow disguise. Switching disguises 47 left the hospital just as Balalaika and her men came running back into the hospital and to the operating room that Rock is on and found him dead. Balalaika immediately ordered her men to lock down the hospital, 47 left the hospital without getting noticed thanks to his disguise. As soon as 47 is a good distance from the hospital he ditched the disguise and changed back into his usual black suit. Checking into a hotel 47 forwarded the photo of Rock to Diana while in the elevator, exiting the elevator and checking into his room.

47 set his suitcases on the bed before his phone beeped, pulling out his phone 47 saw Diana responded.

" _Client is pleased. Good work as usual 47. Enjoy your stay in Roanapur."_


End file.
